Toda una vida que recordar (One Short)
by ghmarta
Summary: Damon se despierta en la cama con una extraña, la cual parece conocerle a él bastante bien…


**¡Un regalito para celebrar el nuevo año 2016! Espero que os guste.**

 **One Short**

 **Delena**

 **AU (Todos humanos)**

 **Sinopsis: Damon se despierta en la cama con una extraña, la cual parece conocerle a él bastante bien…**

 **Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a The CW**

* * *

 **0000**

* * *

Damon se despertó en medio de la madrugada, desorientado, con la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante. Estaba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación que desconocida para él. A su lado, dormía plácidamente una chica morena completamente desnuda. Damon intentó hacer memoria, pero no consiguió recordarla en absoluto.

-Hmm… -protestó ella semidormida cuando Damon salió de la cama.

Al percatarse de que el lado de la cama del chico estaba vacío, la morena abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que Damon estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, observándola confuso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Yo… -murmuró él no sabiendo qué decir-. Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

-No importa. Ya que ambos estamos despiertos, ¿qué tal se vuelves a la cama y aprovechamos lo que nos queda de noche?

Damon, realmente tentado por el espectacular cuerpo de aquella desconocida, no puso objeción alguna y no tardó en regresar con ella a la cama.

 **0000**

La alarma de un móvil fue la culpable de que la pareja despertase horas después.

-Hora de enfrentarse al mundo –le susurró la chica a Damon, repartiendo dulces besos por su rostro antes de levantarse con una energía envidiable y dirigirse al ropero para seleccionar la ropa que se pondría ese día.

Damon se levantó también y le imitó el gesto, sorprendiéndose al encontrar ropa de hombre de su talla en el ropero de la desconocida.

-¿Podrías ir a despertar a Enzo mientras yo preparo el desayuno? –le preguntó ella terminando de ponerse los tacones.

Damon siguió ese movimiento con la mirada y se percató de que esta llevaba un anillo de boda. Confuso y no queriendo saber realmente, salió al pasillo y vio que en una puerta cercana a la de la joven había unas letras de madera con dibujos pintados sobre ellas que formaban el nombre de " _ **Enzo**_ ".

Antes incluso de entrar en la habitación, Damon supo que se trataba de la habitación de un niño. Y no se equivocó, puesto que había un pequeño de unos 8 años y cabello oscuro durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

-Enzo, despierta –le susurró Damon moviéndole el hombro con delicadeza.

El aludido protestó en sueños del mismo modo que lo hizo la chica morena, y se frotó los ojos antes de abrirlos.

-Buenas días, papá –murmuró el pequeño somnoliento.

Damon se quedó en shock al oírle llamarle así. Acto seguido, se miró la mano izquierda y vio que tenía un anillo de boda, al igual que la chica con la que se había acostado antes. En ese momento, sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Si ellos dos estaban casados y aquel niño era su hijo, ¿por qué no podía recordarlos entonces? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-¿Papá, estás bien? –le preguntó Enzo preocupado al verle tan disperso.

-Sí, muy bien –mintió este-. Vístete, el desayuno estará listo pronto.

Algo perezoso, el niño salió de la cama y se dirigió a coger su ropa. Viendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, Damon caminó despacio hacia la planta de abajo, hacia la cocina. Quería enfrentarse a lo que estaba sucediendo, descubrir por qué no recordaba que tenía una familia; pero le daba miedo que le tomasen por loco o, peor aún, que supieran exactamente lo que le pasaba, que se tratase de algo habitual y no algo eventual.

-¿Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa, cariño? –le pidió la chica al verle entrar en la habitación-. Las tortitas van a estar listas en seguida.

-Claro… -murmuró Damon, sintiéndose algo torpe al tener que abrir varios muebles antes de encontrar aquel donde se guardaban los platos.

El desayuno ya estaba listo y la mesa puesta cuando Enzo se reunió con ellos abajo. Los tres comenzaron a comer, mientras el pequeño les contaba el apasionado sueño que había tenido aquella noche, haciendo reír a su madre por lo disparatado de este.

Damon se mantuvo en un segundo plano, observando la escena e intentando recordar algo. Él no recordaba a esas dos personas, pero estaba claro que estos sí le recordaban muy bien. Sin necesidad de hacer preguntas, la mujer le preparó el café a su gusto y, por su parte, Enzo se empeñó en adornar las tortitas de todos y les dibujó una carita cuya sonrisa de arándanos se completaba con unos colmillos de nata, al igual que las tortitas que le preparaba Damon a su hermano pequeño Stefan cuando quiso que este le perdiese el miedo a las películas de vampiro a las que sus padres eran tan aficionados.

Al terminar de comer y sin que sus padres se lo tuviesen que pedir, un muy bien educado Enzo no dudó en ayudar a recoger la mesa.

-Enzo, ve a por tu mochila, que nos vamos ya al cole –le dijo la morena al pequeño, para después dirigirse a Damon-. Intentaré estar de regreso para la cena.

-Genial –murmuró él no muy seguro de qué decir-. Nos vemos entonces.

-Te amo –se despidió ella con un rápido beso en los labios, para después coger las llaves del coche e irse con el niño.

 **0000**

Como intento de despejarse la cabeza, Damon salió a pasear por el pueblo. Al fin había algo que le resultaba familiar. Mystic Falls no había cambiado mucho a como él lo recordaba, pero sí se notaba que había sufrido diversos cambios. Ahora había más tiendas, más cafeterías y más guarderías. Se notaba que la población había aumentado.

Durante su caminata, varias personas le saludaron jovialmente y el chico comenzaba a odiar la sensación de que desconocidos pareciesen conocerle mejor que él mismo. Harto de no encontrar más que frustraciones al respecto, Damon se dirigió hacia un parque que antes era un simple descampado. El lugar transmitía paz, pero solo eso. Nada de lo que hiciese le ayudaba a recuperar su memoria.

Y allí estaba horas después, sentado en un banco del parque, cuando se le acercó alguien que no esperaba ver allí.

-¿Enzo? ¿Qué haces que no estás en el cole?

-Las clases terminaron como hace una hora, papá –le informó este sentándose a su lado.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí tú solo?

-Se te ha olvidado ir a recogerme. Otra vez…

-Lo siento, Enzo –se disculpó Damon sintiéndose realmente mal-. Yo…

-No importa, no es culpa tuya. Mamá dice que es por el accidente, que te hace olvidar cosas.

-¿Qué accidente? No recuerdo nada.

-¿Has probado a mirar las fotos de tu móvil? La última vez funcionó.

-He intentado encenderlo, pero tiene contraseña.

-Es fácil, es el año en que nací –dijo Enzo como si fuese imposible olvidar esa fecha.

Damon intuyó que el niño tendría unos 8 años, así que echó cuentas y escribió el año en su móvil, desbloqueando de inmediato este. El niño se emocionó al ver que había acertado a la primera, creyendo que su padre empezaba a recordar.

El fondo de pantallas del móvil era una foto de Damon, la chica morena y Enzo, los tres radiantes de felicidad sonriendo a la cámara.

-Esa foto nos la hizo tía Jenna cuando hicimos una fiesta para celebrar que ibais a darme un hermanito o hermanita.

-¿Tu madre está embarazada? –se sorprendió Damon, puesto que no recordaba que la chica con la que se había acostado aquel día tuviese el vientre abultado.

-De tres meses, por eso aún no se nota que tenga al hermanito dentro.

Damon abrió la galería de imágenes y vio que había muchas fotos y vídeos, demostrando así que el Damon que inmortalizó todos aquellos momentos amaba a su familia con locura. Cada vez que Damon pasaba una imagen, Enzo le dejaba unos segundos para que recordara pero, al ver que no lo lograba, le contaba todo lo que sabía de esa foto: quiénes salían en ella, cuándo fue tomada y lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Algo que extrañó mucho a Damon fue que no hubiese ninguna foto reciente de Stefan. Más raro aún fue no verle en las fotos de su boda, donde ni siquiera reconoció al que fue su padrino.

-Es el tío Alaric, el marido de la tita Jenna.

-Enzo, ¿por qué mi hermano Stefan no está en las fotos de la boda?

-El tito Stefan murió, papá –le explicó el niño con pena en su voz.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-El accidente fue hace diez años, antes de que mamá y tú os conocieseis. Por eso no nos recuerdas, porque a veces olvidas todo lo que pasó después de eso.

"Mamá estaba muy contenta con tu nueva medicación porque llevabas semanas sin recaídas.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sabes del accidente, Enzo.

-Había una fiesta en el lago, unos chicos se llevaron motos acuáticas y tito Stefan y tú pedisteis que os las dejaran probar. Os fuisteis muy lejos de la orilla para no dar a nadie.

"El tito perdió en control de la moto, chocó contigo y caísteis al agua. Tito Jeremy era muy buen nadador y llegó el primero para ayudaros. Stefan parecía estar bien, solo tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

"Tú estabas inconsciente y te habías hundido en el agua. Los titos intentaron sacarte del agua pero la pierna de Jeremy quedó atrapada. Stefan quiso ayudarle, pero tenía que llevarte a la orilla. Los socorristas llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero el tío Jeremy se ahogó.

-¿Jeremy era el hermano de tu madre?

-Sí, de mamá, Elena –especificó el niño al ver que su padre no recordaba el nombre de esta.

-¿Y qué pasó después con Stefan y conmigo?

-El tito se desmayó al llegar a la orilla, mamá dice que tuvo algo llamado derrame cerebral, que murió allí mismo sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

"Los médicos dicen que tú tienes una burbuja en el cerebro y que por eso a veces olvidas las cosas.

Damon se tomó un momento procesar toda esa información nueva.

-¿Así fue cómo Elena y yo nos conocimos? ¿Por el accidente?

-Mamá fue a visitarte al hospital –le contó el niño-. Dice que necesitaba saber si el tito Jeremy había muerto por una buena razón, si la persona que salvó merecía la pena.

-¿Llevamos juntos desde entonces?

-Sí, mamá dice que ella fue la primera persona que viste al despertar en el hospital y que os enamorasteis al momento.

Continuaron así un rato más, viendo fotos y hablando de estas, hasta que Enzo confesó que tenía hambre. Damon le llevó a almorzar donde este quiso y después se lo pasaron en grande jugaron juntos en el parque. Para la hora de la merienda, regresaron a casa porque Enzo tenía tareas del colegio pendientes y su padre le ayudó a hacerlas.

 **0000**

Elena regresó más tarde de lo que esperaba a casa, encontrándose con que sus chicos habían preparado la cena y le estaban esperando con una amplia sonrisa.

Tras disfrutar de una agradable comida en familia, Enzo se fue temprano a la cama porque tenía que descansar porque al día siguiente tenía clases. Al despedirse de sus padres, el pequeño le susurró algo a Damon:

-Cuéntaselo a mamá, ella te ayudará a recordar.

-Eso espero –suspiró temeroso el chico-. Buenas noches, Enzo. Me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde contigo.

-Yo también, papá. Buenas noches.

Una vez a solas el matrimonio, y tal y como había prometido a su hijo, Damon se atrevió a confesarle a su esposa:

-Elena, yo… He estado hablando con Enzo y… Tengo que ser sincero contigo. Y decirte que no consigo recordar nada de después del accidente.

Elena, que estaba muy feliz hasta antes de oír eso, se quedó pálida y triste.

-¿Has probado a mirar tu móvil? –sugirió ella queriendo mantener la calma-. Funcionó la última vez.

-Lo he hecho, pero nada.

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo no nos recuerdas?

-Desde que me desperté esta mañana.

-¿Antes de…? –preguntó ella refiriéndose a cuando hicieron el amor.

-Sí, lo siento. Debí decir algo entonces, pero no lo hice. Voy a sonar como un capullo, pero no es la primera vez que me despierto en la cama con una desconocida.

Antes de conocerla, Damon había sido muy mujeriego. Y Elena sabía eso. También sabía que él, en ese momento, solamente recordaba esa etapa de su vida; pero la chica no pudo evitar que ese comentario le doliese más de lo que quiso reconocer, por mucho que intentase que no fuera así. Al fin y al cabo, Damon no tenía la culpa de perder la memoria.

-Creí que la nueva medicación estaba funcionando –murmuró ella muy afectado por su confesión.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No puedo volver a pasar por esto. Es demasiado.

-Lo superaremos, Elena. Sé que lo haremos, incluso aunque ahora mismo no recuerde.

-No, no lo entiendes. Vamos a tener otro hijo, Damon. No puedo criarlos yo sola y estar pendiente de ti en todo momento, preocupándome de cuándo volverás a sufrir otra de tus recaídas.

"¿Sabes que una vez estuviste desaparecido durante dos días? Fuiste de senderismo con Alaric al bosque. Habíais ido allí cientos de veces, así que, cuando Ric te dijo de regresar y tú insististe en seguir solo, él te dejó porque pensó que recordarías el camino de vuelta.

-Pero no lo hice –se temió Damon el resultado de aquello.

-No, no lo hiciste. Tuviste una recaída y te desorientaste. Te estuvimos buscando sin descanso durante dos días completos.

"Cuando te encontramos, estabas hambriento, deshidratado y con síntomas graves de hipotermia. Tuve mucho miedo de perderte, Damon. Aquellos días fueron los peores de mi vida y no creo que pueda soportar revivirlos una vez más.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Elena?

-Te amo, Damon. Pero ya no se trata solo de ti y de mí, también están nuestros hijos y tengo que pensar en ellos ahora. Yo… No podemos seguir estando juntos.

-No quiero dejaros. Sois mi familia –dijo él con un tono desesperado, con miedo a perder a los suyos-. Vale que ahora mismo no os recuerde, pero lo que siento cuando estoy con vosotros es real, Elena. Sé que es real.

-Hasta que un día decidas ignorar esos sentimientos y nos abandones. Sé que pasará, Damon. Y prefiero que sea ahora, antes de que el bebé nazca y tenga que explicarle a otro hijo más por qué su padre a veces se olvida de él.

-Elena…

-Por favor, vete –suplicó esta con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en los ojos-. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

Sintiéndose muy mal por ser el causante de su dolor, Damon accedió a su demanda y se fue de la casa con lo puesto, con la esperanza de que la chica recapacitaría y le pediría que regresase en algún momento no muy lejano.

 **0000**

Damon caminó sin rumbo fijo y, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron a un bar llamado Mystic Grill. Se sentó en un taburete junto a la barra y pidió Bourbon.

Llevaba solo un rato, pensando en su familia, en cómo recuperarla y qué podía hacer para luchar contra su desastre de memoria, cuando entró un hombre que Damon reconoció de sus fotos de boda. El hombre fue directo hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te ha mandado Elena a buscarme? –le preguntó Damon al hombre.

-¿Me recuerdas?

-De las fotos. Eres Alaric, el marido de Jenna. Enzo me ha hablado de ti.

-Tienes un hijo muy chivato –rió divertido el aludido, antes de tomar un tono serio-. Elena no me ha pedido que venga, lo he hecho por mi cuenta. Ella quiere darte espacio.

-Os lo ha contado, ¿eh?

-Mira, Damon, para ella no ha sido fácil. Debes entender eso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Sé que lo hace por los niños. Y también sé que ha sido muy duro para ella dejarme, cada parte de su cuerpo le estaba gritando que no lo hiciera.

Damon se quedó contemplando un momento su copa, la cual todavía no había tocado.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí? –le preguntó curioso a su acompañante, puesto que nunca había ido a ese bar, al menos no que él recordase, algo que no parecía significar mucho últimamente.

-Este bar está cerca de mi clínica privada y tú y yo salíamos quedar aquí a tomar unas copas después del trabajo. Te has sentado en el mismo sitio de siempre y todo…

-¿Eres doctor?

-¿Tu hijo te cuenta todo sobre mí pero se le olvida contar esa parte?

-Supongo que no le pareció importante –comentó divertido Damon para picarle.

-Soy el doctor que te atendió en el hospital tras el accidente –explicó el hombre con una media sonrisa en los labios debido a la broma de su amigo-, así conocí a Jenna.

-Entonces, puede que sepas responderme a algo… ¿Hay algún modo de recuperar mis recuerdos de forma permanente?

-Ya hablamos de esto, Damon. Hace tiempo. Y quedamos en no volver a hablar de ello, se lo prometí a Elena.

-Bueno, ahora ella no toma las decisiones, de modo que… Dime, ¿hay alguna forma?

-Puedo hacerte una intervención quirúrgica en el cerebro y eliminar la burbuja de aire.

-¿Eso me devolverá a la normalidad?

-En teoría, sí.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando para hacerlo?

-Es una operación complicada, podrías morir.

-Merece la pena el riesgo.

-Podrías perder a tu familia, Damon –insistió Alaric queriendo mostrarle la gravedad del asunto.

-Ya lo he hecho y esta es la única forma de recuperarlos.

-Si tan seguro estás de tu decisión, te operaremos en unos días.

-Quiero hacerlo esta noche, ahora mismo si hace falta. Si recupero mis recuerdos antes de la operación, sé que me echaré atrás y no quiero hacerlo.

-Damon…

-Yo fui el motivo por el que conociste a tu esposa, me debes una.

 **0000**

Damon despertó en una habitación de lo que parecía ser la sala de recuperación de la clínica de Alaric. Sentada a su lado, con sus manos posadas sobre las de él, se encontraba Elena.

-¿He muerto y estoy en el cielo? Porque estoy viendo un ángel –sonrió Damon ampliamente al tenerla de vuelta a su lado.

-Deberías renovar tu repertorio de frases para ligar –le devolvió la sonrisa ella, aliviada de verle despertar-. Eso es lo primero que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te lo contó Enzo?

-No, lo he recordado.

-¿Qué?

-Lo recuerdo todo –dijo el chico ampliando su sonrisa aún más al darse cuenta de que recordaba cada uno de los preciosos momentos vividos con su hermosa familia-. Te recuerdo, Elena. Y te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Y a los niños también. Sois la mejor familia que podría desear.

-Te amo tanto, Damon… -le respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos, inclinándose para unir sus labios en un romántico beso.

Alaric se reunió con el matrimonio poco después, para chequear a Damon y asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto.

-La mente es algo muy complejo –dijo el doctor no queriendo darles falsas esperanzas-, pero la operación ha sido todo un éxito.

-De modo que… -murmuró Damon algo impaciente por conocer el veredicto.

-No hay motivos para pensar que esto no vaya a ser algo definitivo. Una pérdida de memoria en estas nuevas condiciones sería algo realmente extraño y peligroso.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que podría volver a ocurrir? –preguntó esta vez Elena.

-Deberíamos esperar unas semanas a ver qué ocurre, pero no, no creo que su memoria vuelva a fallar.

Tras darle esa increíble y tan deseada noticia, Alaric se ausentó para dejar intimidad a la pareja.

-¿Me dejarás volver a casa con vosotros? –le preguntó Damon a su esposa, haciendo pucheritos con los labios para darle pena.

-No, aún no –dijo ella fingiendo seriedad, sin poder evitar reír al ver la cara que se le había quedado a su marido-. ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado cuánto te amo? ¿O cuánto te ama Enzo? Por supuesto que vuelves a casa con nosotros, jamás debí pedirte que te fueras…

-No, Elena. Estabas haciendo lo correcto –le aseguró él-. Estabas pensando en el bien de los niños. Fuiste muy valiente y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Elena con voz juguetona-. ¿Cómo de orgulloso estás?

-Hmm… -ronroneó el chico mordiéndose el labio inferior-. En cuanto el doctor me dé permiso para regresar a casa, te lo demostraré.

-Voy a tener que sobornar a Alaric para que agilice el proceso de tu alta…

Ver que las ganas de Elena eran tan grandes como las suyas, hizo reír a Damon de pura diversión. Después de tantos años juntos y aún parecían un par de adolescentes cuando se trataba de sexo.

-Dios… Te amo tanto, Elena…

-Tanto como yo a ti, Damon –susurró esta uniendo sus labios como prueba de su amor.

 **FIN**


End file.
